La Souveraine des Ténèbres
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Elle s'appelait Hopeless. Elle était le désespoir des fées aux ailes brisées. La faiblesse de la foudre. La protégée des Raijins. Les ténèbres parmi la lumière. Celle qu'on surnommait la Souveraine des Ténèbres .


Bien le bonjour à tous. Nous voilà pour une nouvelle fiction intitulée "La Souveraine des Ténèbres"

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Prologue**

**_« Au fond, c'est ça la solitude : s'envelopper dans le cocon de son âme, se faire chrysalide et attendre la métamorphose, car elle arrive toujours. » _**August Strindberg.

Seule.

Elle restait là, allongée sur le sol. Du sang s'écoulant de son visage, l'aveuglant. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Pas même sa propre voix. Elle ne sentait que l'odeur du sang. Mais à qui appartenait-il ? A elle ou bien à celui du monstre allongé quelques mètres plus loin, sa poitrine traversé par un pieu.

_« C'est moi qui l'est tué. »_

Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres, légèrement entaillées. Et lentement, elle se vidait de son sang. Une flaque rouge entourant son visage, cascadée par une longue chevelure dorée.

_ « Je vais mourir. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider. »_

Mais personne n'entendit son appel à l'aide. Et doucement, la voix dans sa tête lui murmurait :

_« C'est toi qui a voulu tout ça. Ton père a peut-être raison, tu es faible. »_

Son père… Le même homme qui la laissée morte. Elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix lui déclarer, sans aucune émotion apparente :

_« Tu es faible. Terriblement faible. Comme toutes ses maudites fées. Tu ne mets d'aucune utilité. Tu n'es même pas une mage. »_

Quelque chose coula sur son visage. Unique larme qui s'écoula de son œil restant.

_« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne suis pas faible. »_

Mais impossible de bouger un seul membre. La solitude l'envahit. Il ne restait plus rien. Serait-elle déjà morte ? Sans doute. Alors pourquoi son frère ne venait pas la chercher ?

_« Alors c'est ça l'Enfer. Cette solitude… »_

Ils l'ont abandonné. Sa famille, ses amis. Ils l'ont laissés tomber.

_« C'était il y a deux ans… Mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Grand frère, tu m'avais promis de revenir. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenu ta promesse ? »_

Menteur. Une autre larme suivit sa jumelle. Et puis une autre. Son cœur brisé se ferma à la lumière. A l'amour.

_« Connerie. C'est l'amour qui fait souffrir, rien d'autre… »_

Seule la souffrance la ferait avancer. Elle le savait. Raison pour laquelle elle laissa les ténèbres l'envahir. Elle avait perdu son œil pour un pouvoir. Et elle briserait son âme pour la puissance.

_« C'est la seule chose que je désire. Je prouverais à mon père que je suis digne de son importance. Et ce jour-là… Je le tuerais. »_

Son unique œil s'ouvrit mais la douleur ne disparut pas. Elle sembla même s'accroitre. Alors elle hurla, effrayée tandis que sa belle chevelure devenait de la même couleur que les ténèbres.

_« Tout pouvoir à un prix. La tienne sera de subir milles souffrances chaque nuit de ta vie. »_

_ « J'ai déjà perdue un œil. Cela ne vous suffit pas ? »_

Mais la voix ne lui répondit jamais. Et elle eut l'impression de revivre. Elle pouvait de nouveau entendre le bruit du vent contre les arbres. Puis il lui sembla entendre quelque chose. Une voix grave et bourrue.

- Hey gamine ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Elle ne pouvait distinguer que la silhouette de l'homme dont la carrure imposante lui cachait le soleil.

_« Tant mieux. Je suis une créature des ténèbres désormais. Je passerais ma vie à chasser la lumière de mon royaume. »_

Elle continuait de fixer l'homme de son unique œil vert. Une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant et qui semblait traverser le plus profond de son être jusqu'à découvrir les ténèbres de son âme. Alors il dévia son regard vers le monstre, toujours allongé sur le sol près d'elle, les yeux éteints.

- Putain, t'as de la chance d'être encore vivante p'tite. C'est rare que quelqu'un survive à cette chose.

Il se gratta le front. Mais qui avait pu bien tuer ce démon ? Pas cette gamine quand même ?

- Je ne suis pas « p'tite », grogna l'enfant dont le comportement de l'inconnu commençait à exaspérer.

- Ah bah tu vois que tu sais parler, rigola d'une grosse voix l'homme. Allez, c'est quoi ton nom gamine ?

L'écoutait-il au moins ? Là, elle commençait sérieusement à avoir un doute.

- Hopeless. Hopeless, Dreyar… s'entendit-elle répondre.

- C'est un joli prénom que t'as p'tite. Allez, viens avec ce bon vieux Jack, j'vais te sortir de ce pétrin. Ça serait dommage que tu meurs, t'es encore jeune.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Ce qui n'était pas un effort en soin vu la maigreur extrême de la brune. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne le saura que plus tard, mais il aurait dû la laisser mourir ce jour-là. Cette gamine aux cheveux noirs et à l'œil vert. Parce que sans le savoir, il venait de faire un acte avec un enfant des ténèbres. Une fillette qui deviendrait plus tard une menace pour les fées aux ailes brisées mais également pour toutes les autres guildes avoisinantes. Celle qui créera le chaos autour d'elle. Celle dont le projet serait de teindre ce monde de ténèbres.

Celle que l'on surnommera la Souveraine des Ténèbres.

**« Voilà ce qui arrive quand un chevalier fait preuve de bonté pour une enfant de l'ombre**

**On leur sauve la vie et la seconde d'après on le regrette.**

**Les fées n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.**

**La Souveraine des Ténèbres est une fée qui donné son âme au Diable. Son œil à un démon. Ainsi que son cœur à la souffrance. »**


End file.
